Larain's Revenge
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab made by Monstarzgirl and me. A follow up to our story Fangs a Lot, Mojo, which was recommended to us by Dark Magical Sorcres, the evil vampire queen Larain returns to claim Mojo as her king and get her revenge on Rebecca(Monstarzgirl's OC). Now it's up to their friends to save them before it's too late! Mojo/OC, Ace/OC, Snake/OC. Updated for Halloween!
1. An Uninvited Dinner Guest

**This is a collab that Monstarzgirl and I worked on a little while ago(She and I each took turns writing parts of the story), which is a follow-up to our story Fangs a Lot, Mojo, which was requested by Dark Magical Sorcres, and a continuation of her own Powerpuff Girls series starring her OC, Rebecca Utonium, the professor's niece. Please enjoy, and a very happy and super awesome Halloween to all!(BTW Monstarzgirl, thank you very much for working on this story with me. I've always loved your stories and had a lot of fun writing this story with you; I look forward to us writing more in the future. And Dark Magical Sorcres, thank you very much for your story suggestion. It was a lot of fun to write!) :)**

Narrator: The city of Townsville...and what a romantic city it is tonight. These Friday nights are always having action going on, but it's a great time for date night.

Over in a French restaurant, Rebecca Utonium and her boyfriend Mojo Jojo are ordering their dinner. Rebecca says to the waiter, "I'll have the lobster bisque with sherry for the appetizer and the filet Oskar for the main course."

The waiter says, "Oui, mademoiselle. How do you like your steak down and what kind of potatoes will you have?"

Rebecca said, "I'll have my steak medium rare and my potatoes garlic mashed."

Mojo says, "I'll have the escargot for the appetizer and the chicken cordon bleu with the side of a baked potato, please."

The waiter asked, "Sour cream, cheese, bacon, and chives?"

Mojo nods, "Yes."

The waiter takes the menus and wrote the orders down saying, "Merci. I'll have those ready for you." When the waiter left, Rebecca lifts her wine glass filled with Pepsi and says, "To our first anniversary of our relationship." Mojo lifts his glass of red wine and says, "And to our love still going strong."

The two clicked glasses and took a sip.

The two are so happy that unfortunately, they don't notice a mysterious figure lurking in the shadows nearby. "Yes...smile, my future king, smile while you can...for soon you will be mine once more, and there will be nothing that miserable Rebecca can do to save you!"

The figure turned out to be Larain, queen of the vampires. When the Professor transfused some vampire DNA into Mojo for an experiment, Mojo had all the qualities of a vampire: Romanian accent, pale skin, eyes turning red when drinking blood, aversion to sunlight and garlic, and a hate for things religious like crosses. Larain found Mojo and kidnapped him to make him her king, but Rebecca saved him and stopped Larain by squirting garlic spray to her eyes.

Inside the restaurant, the couple ate their appetizers. Rebecca asked, "Could I try a little snail? I'm curious about what they taste like." Mojo cracks the shell and hands the meat to her saying, "It's good. Try to think of the snail as a scallop." Rebecca looks at the cooked snail, bites into the meat, and eats it. After a swallow, she said, "Not bad. It's pretty good."

After the two ate the rest of their dinner, they paid the bill when they had dessert. Mojo and Rebecca both ordered a double chocolate mousse cake, which is so rich and decadent. Mojo said, "This is very good."

Rebecca said, "Yeah, it's really chocolaty. This is the perfect way to end a nice night with dessert and a walk back home." Mojo said as he puts his coat on, "Of course." Rebecca slips on her purse as Mojo helps her put on her coat and walks out of the restaurant with Mojo, who held his arm out to her and said, "Shall we?" Rebecca smiles and blushes deeply. "Yes, please, my darling." Mojo beams as he gently takes her hand and the two slowly walk home.

Upon seeing them leave, Larain transforms into a bat and begins trailing after them. Becoming aware of the sound of wings fluttering behind them, a concerned Rebecca turns to her boyfriend. "Did you...hear something, Mojo?"

"What sort of thing?" he replies curiously.

"It sounded like...flapping wings." she replies. Concerned, the two glance over their shoulders to see...nothing. "Hmm," Rebecca shrugs. "Perhaps it was just the wind." The two then continue their trek home.

From a tree nearby, Larain peeks out casually. "That vas too close," she whispers silently. "I vill 'ave to be more careful next time."

When the two made it towards the Utonium household, Rebecca said, "Thanks for tonight, Mojo." He smiled at her and said, "You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow with the Gang, Deanna, and April at the park." The two gave a good night kiss, then Rebecca heads towards the door and smiles at Mojo before going inside the house.

As they leave, the two fail to notice the pair of glowing eyes watching them from the shadows nearby.


	2. Friendly Game or Not So Friendly Game?

The next morning, Rebecca is sitting down with her family for breakfast. The Girls are happily eating their favorite meals. Bubbles has a big plate of pancakes with chocolate chip smiley faces(Which Rebecca had given her as a special treat) and piles of whipped cream. Buttercup has a big plate of bacon, eggs, and sausage with a little waffle on the side. For Blossom, she has a big plate of fish, steamed broccoli drizzled with butter, and blueberries with a sprinkling of powdered sugar. Rebecca's little dog Roxi sits beneath the table, eating her favorite dog food from her dish.

As the professor eats his meal of pancakes drizzled with butter and warm syrup, he inquires of Rebecca, "So how was your dinner with Mojo last night, sweet pea?"

"Oh, it was quite wonderful!" Rebecca replies as she eats her meal of scrambled eggs and an asiago cheese bagel that is toasted spread with butter. "We went to a fancy French restaurant with the most delicious food, and Mojo walked me home after dinner. He's such a gentleman."

"Ohh, how sweet!" Bubbles coos.

Rebecca smiles and blushes at the memory. "It was quite lovely, except..." Her voice drops slightly as a look of concern crosses her face.

"Why, what's wrong, dear?" a concerned professor inquires. "Had someone troubled you and Mojo?"

Rebecca brushed a hair behind her ear and said, "Well, no, not exactly. It's just that...when we were walking home, it seemed that someone was following us."

"Following you?" replies an equally concerned Blossom. "What did their footsteps sound like?"

"Well, that's the strange thing," Rebecca replies. "There were no footsteps. It sounded more like...wings flapping."

"Please don't worry, Becca," Buttercup replies consolingly. "It may have just been a bird."

"Yes, probably so." Rebecca replies. As she takes another bite of her bagel, Rebecca muses on why a bird would be out so late, but quickly dismisses the notion on the grounds that it was only a coincidence.

After eating, Rebecca bids her family a kind goodbye and makes her way toward her red Mustang, upon which she quickly drives off toward the park. Once arriving at the park, Rebecca is quickly greeted by Mojo upon stepping out of her car. "Hello, Becca Dear!"

Rebecca waved, "Hi, Mojo!" The two ran towards each other for an embrace, then Mojo picks Rebecca up by the waist and spins her around as they laugh. Setting her back down to her feet, Mojo kissed Rebecca and said, "Glad to see you here. You're just in time to play a little game of monkey in the middle."

Rebecca asked, "You mean the Gang, Deanna, and April are here?"

Mojo nods, "Mmm-hmm. See for yourself."

Glancing toward the center of the park, Rebecca's gaze quickly falls on her friends standing in a circle. As she and Mojo hurry toward them, the group look up to see them. "Hey, guys!" Ace happily greets them.

"Hi, guys!" Deanna greets them, with a polite wave.

"Hi, folksssssss!" Snake politely greets them.

"Howdy, guys!" April greets them kindly.

"Duh, hi, guys!" Billy says with a polite wave.

"Hola, Senorita Becca y Senor Mojo!" Arturo greets them cheerily.

"Thbbht!" Grubber happily razes hello.

"Hi, guys," Rebecca greets them happily. "It's so wonderful to see you!"

"Well, it'ssssss wonderful to sssssee you both, too," Snake replies kindly. "Would you both likesssss to join ussssss for a game of monkeyssssss in the middle?"

"Grubber es the monkey." Arturo adds, motioning toward his friend.

"Phbbht." Grubber razzes, giving his friends a wave.

"Why, yes, please." Rebecca replies.

"We would be most happy, pleased, and delighted to." Mojo adds.

"Coolssss!" Snake replies, upon which Rebecca and Mojo quickly join their friends.

The group was having so much fun that they unfortunately didn't see a mysterious silver grey wolf with eerily glowing eyes moving through the trees. "Enjoy yourselves vile you can, my fools," the wolf hisses. "For zoon your happiness vill take a verrry tragic turn!"


	3. Taken Prisoner

As the group were about to play again, Mojo turned towards the trees and stopped where he was. Rebecca places a hand to his shoulder and asks, "Mojo, what's wrong? What is it?"

Mojo said, "I thought I saw some eyes glowing through those trees. Must've been my imagination." Getting back towards the group, everyone began to play and toss the football around. When Arturo throws the ball towards Ace, Grubber held his arm up and caught the ball. Just then, Snake hears a rustling in the bushes behind them; he pauses and glances over his shoulder apprehensively. "Is all well, Snake?" inquires a concerned April.

"I...thought I heard sssssssomethin' in the bushessssss." he replies.

"Don't worry, Honey," April replies consolingly. "It's probably just the wind, or some squirrels or some such."

"Mmn, probably sssssso." Snake muses as the two then proceed with the game.

When everyone was throwing the ball around, Mojo jumped up and caught the ball after Deanna tried to toss it to Rebecca. He laughed, "Ha, I'm not a monkey in the middle anymore!" Deanna got into the middle and just when everyone was tossing the ball around, Billy threw the ball to Mojo and the ball flew towards the bushes.

Mojo raced to get the ball and just when he was about to pick it up, he looked up to see a familiar blonde vampire and three other female vampires: one with long black hair that is very curly with pale amethyst eyes, another with red hair that is wavy and ice blue eyes, and the third with platinum blonde hair with pale green eyes.

Mojo gasped in alarm, "Larain! Why are you here? Shouldn't you and your posse be asleep, which is to say that shouldn't you and your kind be sleeping during the day?" Larain grabs Mojo by the neck and pins him towards the tree, then Mojo opens his mouth and yells, "GUYS, HELP ME!" The Gang, Deanna, April, and Rebecca stopped to hear Mojo's cry for help.

When they ran over to find him, Ace, Snake, and Rebecca got pinned to the ground by the three female vampires. Larain squeezed Mojo's neck and said with warning in her voice, "Don't expose us or your little frriends vill die. They'rre coming with us, along with you." Going towards her sisters, she gave a nod and said, "Take them to the abandoned castle. Make sure they do not know our whereabouts or escape."

"Zertainly, zizter dear." the one with red hair replies. When the vampires knocked the four out, they turned into mist and disappeared right before Billy, Arturo, Grubber, Deanna, and April's eyes.

The group gasp in horror. "O-ohmigosh!" April exclaims. "Our friends have been captured!"

An angry look crosses Deanna's face. "Larain...she's come back."

"Who's Larain?" Billy inquires.

"Well, one time Rebecca's Uncle John had been experimenting with vampire bat DNA to see if giving it to a person could turn them into a vampire," Deanna replies. "He assigned Mojo the job, and Mojo was given the attributes of a vampire." The four gasp in amazement. "So, THAT'S why he was speaking with a Romanian accent and had such an aversion to garlic and sunlight!" Arturo replies.

"After we went to the theater, he was kidnapped by a vampire queen named Larain and taken back to her cave to be made her king," Deanna elaborates. "Fortunately, Rebecca saved him by spraying garlic in Larain's eyes and took him home to remove the vampire bat DNA, but now it looks like Larain's come back for Mojo!"

The group exchange worried looks. "If only there was some way we could find 'em." a very worried Billy despairs.

Suddenly, something catches Grubber's eye. "Thbbht, pthbbht!" he razzes excitedly, motioning to a trail of wolf paw prints in the dirt. "Good work, Grubber," Deanna replies. "We'll find our friends in no time!"

Deanna said, "The last time Rebecca went to save Mojo, she talked to one of the priests at the church and got some stuff to ward vampires off like garlic spray, wooden stakes, a gun with silver bullets, and crucifixes. I have my cross on my neck." April said, "I have some wolfs bane in my perfume."

The group talked to Monsignor Lebron and got everything they could to protect themselves from the vampires, then they headed back towards the park and followed the footprints. When they walked through the woods, they went over the edge of the mountains and found a foreboding castle. Arturo said, "That must be where they're at, but the footprints are gone!"

Deanna said, "We'll all have to climb down to safety and keep going. Looks like it's starting to rain." She and April climbed down as Billy had them on his back, along with Arturo and Grubber onto his belly as they held on. Once they made it to the bottom, rain poured all over and Billy cried, "We're all going to die! I'm melting! I'M MELTING!"

Seeing Billy hysterical, Deanna rolled her eyes and said, "Billy, it's just rain. We better head towards the castle fast, get in and out to save our friends, and get back to Townsville safely." Billy calmed down and said, "Okay."

Grubber points to the castle and razzes, "Pfffbt!"

The group ducked behind some trees and bushes, then they looked to see Larain change from a bat to a vampire as she held a bound and blindfolded Mojo by his arms as his hands are tied behind his back. Mojo snapped, "Larain, you were crazy from the beginning and now I have one thing to say: YOU'RE PSYCHOTIC!"

Larain snapped her fingers and calls, "Odile, Katyah, Veronica, brrring ze others!" With that, the other vampires changed back and dragged Rebecca, Ace, and Snake as they're in the same position as Mojo: bound and blindfolded. Rebecca said, "You and your demon sisters won't get away with this, Larain! I'll be sure that you're sent back to Hell where you belong!"

Katyah, the black-haired vampire, hisses and asks, "Can I kill her now, Larain?" The queen said with an evil grin, "Not yet. I want her to suffer before I let my king kill her and drink all of her blood until there's nothing left. We should make ourrr guests morrre comforrrtable and velcome at home. I'll take my king and ve'll begin the ceremony, then ve'll feast on their blood. Take those three to the dungeons and chain them."

As the castle gates began to open, the vampires dragged their captives inside and closed the gates. Deanna's knuckles turned white when she clenched them and growled, "Those fanged creeps aren't gonna kill my man without a fight!"

April snaps a twig and says, "Yeah, I'll punch their fangs out!"

Arturo asks, "How are we going to get in? This place must be heavily guarded."

Grubber thought for a bit and razzes out, "Pffbt-pfbbt!" (Aha!) April said, "Hey, Grubber's got a plan to help!" Everyone got into the huddle and began to talk of their plan.


	4. Fight To Save our Friends

Inside the castle, Mojo, Rebecca, Snake, and Ace struggled as they're dragged inside the castle. Rebecca cried as she tilted her head to try and see, but couldn't, "Mojo, no!" Mojo heard Rebecca's voice and shouted, "Don't hurt her!"

Ace snapped, "Hey, don't push me!"

While the three are being led away, Larain grips Mojo's shoulders and guides him towards a throne as she sits him down on it. Grabbing some more ropes, she tied Mojo towards the throne and tied his ankles together. Mojo struggled, "I swear that if you turn my friends into vampires or kill them, I'll make sure that you never walk this earth again and that you don't rest in peace!"

Angered, Larain smacks Mojo across the face and one of her nails scratched his cheek. Larain said, "Be my king and I will sparrre your friends, along with yourrr prrrecious Rebecca." Although he couldn't see anything, Mojo spits at Larain's face and growls, "Over my dead body." Larain chuckled and said, "Oh, you love to play hard to get, don't you?"

Gripping his face, Larain said, "Once you're able to see, this will all be over, my king." Going towards his neck, Larain's fangs lengthened and she bit into his neck. Mojo groaned in pain and gasped for air when Larain bit his neck, then Larain waved a hand over Mojo's blindfolded face and said, "Blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh."

Mojo shook his head and rasped as he's getting weaker, "No...never!" Larain holds up a silver goblet of blood and says, "Drrink. Drrink it or you'll languish." Mojo kept his mouth shut, but Larain pried Mojo's jaw open and poured the blood into his mouth. Mojo gagged and tried to spit out the blood, but Larain placed her lips onto Mojo's to kiss him and Mojo swallowed the blood. Mojo gasped for air and coughed, then he passed out before hearing Larain say with an evil laugh, "At last, I have my king!"

Meanwhile, Rebecca was dragged towards the dungeons with Ace and Snake. The three had their hands in chains held over their heads and had their ankles shackled. Katyah took Rebecca's blindfold off, while the other two vampires do the same for Ace and Snake.

Odile, the red-headed vampire, strokes Ace's cheek and says, "You look perfect to be my mate for an eternity." Veronica, the blonde vampire, pinches Snake's nose and says, "King Mojo would be so pleased to have you boys with us." Snake whimpered, "Uh...n-not interested. I'm not's sssingle."

Ace struggled and glared, "Oh, yeah? Well, too bad I'm already taken and that I'm happy to have a girlfriend who likes garlic!" The three hissed, then Katyah said, "Let's leave them alone. We'll get the orders frrrom Larain to do vhatever she vishes to Rebecca." After locking the cell door, the three struggled and tried pulling their chains.

Meanwhile, Mojo is still bound and blindfolded. He woke up and moaned, "Ugh, I feel like I've gotten a hangover." Blinking his eyes against the blindfold and running his tongue over his canines, Mojo realized that he had been turned into a vampire. He shouted, "LARAIN, VAT IN GOD'S NAME DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

Larain came towards Mojo, kissed his cheek, and said after taking off the blindfold, "Avake and cranky, I see."

Mojo's vision became clear, then he found himself bound and struggled with his hands tied behind his back as they began to chafe from the ropes. He growled, "Vere are they?! If you killed Rebecca or harrrmed her in any kind of way, I'll send you back to Hell!" Larain placed hand over Mojo's mouth and said, "Hush. You von't remember her, my king." With that, she began to chant a spell in Romanian and saw Mojo's eyes a blood red.

Back to Ace, Rebecca, and Snake, they're now sitting on the cold floor of the dungeons. Ace said to Rebecca, "What did they mean by that?" Rebecca looks at Ace and says, "When I saved Mojo from Larain, I sprayed garlic to her eyes to blind her and got Mojo out of the cave before heading back to Uncle John's lab to get him back to normal."

Snake asked as he stopped pulling his chains, "You meansss it was an experiment your uncle did?" Rebecca said, "Yeah, he wanted to transfuse some vampire bat DNA to see if the person or animal has the abilities of the vampire bat. Mojo was the test and the experiment worked."

Ace said, "Ya mean dat when he was a vampire, he acted weird with the aversion to sunlight, garlic, and religious stuff like crosses? Even with the Romanian accent?" Rebecca nods sadly when tears began to fall down, "Yep. I just hope that nothing goes from bad to worse. If Larain did something horrible to Mojo, I'll never forgive myself." Ace scooted over and said, "Becca, don't cry. It's gonna be okay. I know we'll get out of here somehow."

Outside the castle, Deanna, April, Grubber, Arturo, and Billy grabbed some ropes with grappling hooks as they threw them towards the top of the castle. Deanna said, "We could be able to get up there before night comes. Vampires are weak in the daylight and would sleep, so that's a good start. Those four must've fallen asleep after heading inside."

"Bueno," Arturo whispers as he and the others slowly climb up the ropes. "The sun doesn't set for two more hours, so we should have ample time to find them."

The five then climb into a window on the side of the castle's highest tower. Deanna, April, Arturo, and Grubber manage to fit through with ease, but Billy gets stuck halfway. "Uhm, guys!" he calls. "Could we wait fer a second, please?" The four stop in their tracks. "Who's behind?" Deanna inquires. "Mine." Billy replies dolefully.

Deanna and Arturo promptly take Billy's right hand, and April and Grubber take his left hand. "Ready?" Deanna says. "One...two...THREE!" Upon this, the group quickly gives Billy a mighty pull, causing him to pop out like a cork from a bottle.

"Gee, thanks, guys." a very grateful Billy says as he sits on the ground.

"You're quite welcome, Billy." April replies kindly.

The group then begin their trek through the castle; Deanna leads the way, holding a flashlight. Gazing at the cobweb-filled corridors and bat-lined rafters, a very apprehensive Billy gives an audible shudder. "D-dis place s-sure is creepy!"

"Don't be afraid, Billy," Deanna replies consolingly. "We won't let anything bad happen."

"Si," Arturo adds. "We have got your back."

"Thanks." Billy replies, with still the tiniest tad of apprehension in his voice.

As they continue on, the group suddenly hear screeching and wings fluttering, upon which they whip around to see a large flock of vampire bats descending toward them en masse. "Ohmigosh!" April cries. "HIDE ME!" Billy exclaims fearfully as he quickly ducks behind Arturo's back. The smallest Gang Green Gang member looks at his associate oddly.

The group duck and cover as the bats swoop toward them. Suddenly, Billy remembers something Mojo had done to ward away bats when they had been exploring a tropical island cave. "Duh, say, Dee," he inquires. "May I please borrow your flashlight for a second?" Deanna replies, "Sure thing, Billy." as she hands the item to him. Upon this, Billy quickly shines the light in the bats' eyes, causing them to squeal and fly away. Peeking up to see if the coast is clear, the group slowly stand up. April and Deanna then happily embrace Billy in a big hug. "Ohh, thank you so much, Billy!" April says gratefully.

"Si, you saved our lives!" adds an equally grateful Arturo.

Billy smiles and blushes modestly. "Aww, shucks, t'weren't nuthin'."

As the group round a corner, they hear three familiar voices groan, "Ohh...help us..." upon which they hurry around the corner to see Rebecca, Ace, and Snake chained up in the back of a cell. Upon hearing their friends approaching, the three lifted their heads up. "Dee!" Ace exclaims joyfully.

"April!" Snake says happily.

"Guys!" Rebecca says elatedly. "You made it!"

"Larain trapped usssss and put ussss in here! Now she'sssss made off with Mojo!" Snake notes.

The group exchange disconcerted looks with each other. "Phthbbht, thbbhht, thbbht, phbhht, thbbbht?" Grubber razzes worriedly.(Meaning, "We'll have to get them out of there fast! But how?") At this moment, Arturo is quickly stuck with an idea. "Escuse me please, Senorita April," he inquires. "Do you have a nail file?"

"Why, yes." April reaches into her purse and takes out a small silver nail file, which she then hands to Arturo. Grubber then gives Arturo a boost, upon which he quickly picks the lock; Billy then pulls the door open, and the five hurry in and quickly work at untying their friends.

"Gee, thanks so much fer savin' us, guys." says a very grateful Ace before hugging Deanna.

"We'd have been gonnerssss without youssss." Snake adds after his hands are free.

"You're quite welcome, guys." Deanna replies.

A worried look then crosses Rebecca's face as Grubber unchains her. She said, "I just hope we can find Mojo before it's too late." She's no sooner said this when the group hears evil laughter emanating from behind them. "It's already too late, my fools!"


	5. I Know You're in There Somewhere

Everyone gasped in alarm to see Larain walking down with her three sisters, then Mojo walked beside Larain. His green skin is pale as his canines are sharper than they were before and his eyes a blood red color. He spoke, "Vell, vhat do we have here? Trying to help your friends escape? I thought you'd be comfortable down here."

Rebecca ran towards Mojo and said, "Mojo? Mojo, please don't tell me that Larain changed you into a vampire. Please!" Mojo holds Rebecca's wrists to stop her from touching him and says with a cruel smile, "It is true, Rebecca. I have found myself my queen and my ambition for taking over the world has come back, which is to say that my reformed life has died away and I now have an immortal life."

Tears began to fill up Rebecca's eyes as she looked at Larain and cried, "What did you do to him?!" Larain innocently said, "Me? Nothing, only that Mojo here vanted to leave you and have eternal life. He also said that he never loved you at all." Rebecca lunges at Larain and screams, "YOU'RE LYING! YOU'VE BITTEN HIM AND FORCED HIM TO DRINK BLOOD! I KNOW YOU DID! YOU EVEN HAD HIM UNDER A SPELL TO FORGET ABOUT ME!"

When Rebecca was strangling Larain, Mojo watched on and slowly the pieces began to come back slowly. Unfortunately, he grabs Rebecca and growls, "Touch my queen again and I'll make you suffer!" Rebecca panted and sobbed, "Mojo Jojo, stop it! This is not you! I know you better! You do love me! I saved you from Larain before she nearly made you her king! Please remember!"

Mojo mocked, "Me? Love a human mortal? Ha! That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard in a century!" Touching Rebecca's cheek, he smirked, "You're beautiful, I'll give you that one. You might be perfect as one of my hunters to prey on Townsville."

Rebecca said, "No, Mojo. I won't join your side to rule in darkness to kill innocent people for your bloodlust to survive. Mojo, if you do love me, tell Larain who did you save from three convicts when you first became tall and nursed your wounds afterwards." Mojo glared and when he was about to smack Rebecca's cheek, he paused and began to remember.

_In the memory, Mojo swung and hit the three convicts when protecting Rebecca as he is getting injured. Later on, he was lying on the couch and Rebecca was tending his wounds. She looked at his pained expression and said as she finished sewing the wound, "Mojo? Thank you for saving my life back there in the alley." _

Mojo began to remember, but said cruelly, "Nothing will help bring back the memories you called upon." Rebecca softly sang as tears fell from her eyes, "Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God gave me courage to show you, you are not alone..." With that, she gently cupped Mojo's face and kissed him on the lips.

Mojo's eyes widened in shock, but they slowly closed as he held Rebecca and kissed her gently in return. Pulling away to catch his breath, he touched Rebecca's cheek and said, "Rebecca, is it really you?" Rebecca nodded, then Mojo held Rebecca in his arms and wept, "Rebecca, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I forgot all about you!" He cried hard as he held her close, while Rebecca cries onto his shoulder.

Rebecca wept silently and whispered in Mojo's ear, "I forgive you, Mojo Jojo. I love you." The two looked at each other, then Mojo wiped away Rebecca's tears and said before kissing her again, "I love you too, Rebecca. My angel." The Gang, April, and Deanna sighed over the scene with misty eyes, "Awwwww..."

The vampire sisters and Larain growled as they watched on, then Larain shouts as she pries Rebecca away from Mojo, "GET AWAY FROM MY KING! HE'S MINE! MINE!" Mojo grabs Larain's wrists and bares his fangs saying, "If you hurt Rebecca, I'll kill you with my bare hands! Rebecca, you and the others need to get out! Defend yourselves and stick together! I'll try to hold them off!"

Rebecca said, "But, Mojo!"

Mojo struggled and shouted, "GO NOW!"

Rebecca and the others exchange very unsure looks, but took off running. As they begin to leave, Rebecca turns just before she reaches the door and says, "Mojo?" Upon this, Mojo glances over his shoulder with a concerned look in his red eyes and asks after kicking Larain away from him, "Yes, my sveet?"

"Please be careful." she replies in a much-concerned voice.

"Don't vorry, my darling, I vill." Mojo replies. Shortly before leaving, Grubber peeks through the doorway, musing on a potential plan.


	6. The Queen Falls

"You make qvite a foolish mistake to mess vith ze qveen of ze wampires!" Larain hisses as she and her sisters fly into the air, all ready to bombard the vampire monkey with an attack. As the evil vampiresses swoop toward him, they suddenly hear the sound of a rooster crowing nearby and froze in their tracks. "Cockadoodledoo! Cockadoodledoo!"

"Oh," Katyah notes. "It must be morning!" A skeptical look crosses Larain's face. "Ve had best be hurrying off to bed." Odile notes, upon which she, Veronica and Katyah transform into bats, flutter up to the rafters, and promptly fall asleep.

Larain, however, still feels quite suspicious of these events; her suspicions are promptly confirmed when she spies Grubber crowing like a rooster by the doorway. The vampire queen snarls angrily and swoops toward Mojo and grabs his face. "I've had enough of yourr foolish trricks! Your rridiculous ploys may work on my hapless zizters, but not on me!"

Mojo feels something in his pocket and holds up a Bowie knife, then he sees some piece of wood and grabs it. He snarls, "If you can't have me as your king, no one can!" With that, he tackled Larain to the ground and placed the stake over Larain's heart. He sees a loose rock from the wall that is on the ground, picks it up, and slams the rock onto the stake as it pierces through Larain's heart.

Blood came out of Larain's mouth and chest as the stake was impaled through, then she gurgled and lifted her hand up, "Mojo, my king... Why...You and I...we could..." In an instant, Mojo's eyes came back to normal and his canine fangs changed back their old ones: sharp, pointed, and smaller. Mojo rubbed his eyes and sees Larain dying, then he delivers another blow and the vampire queen dies. Without taking any precautions, Mojo roars out as he brings down the knife to Larain's neck, "NEVER!" With that, he cuts off Larain's head with a clean slice and more blood splattered over his face.

When Odile, Katyah, and Veronica woke up, they looked to see Larain's dead body all bloody and headless. They screamed in horror and at Mojo, "MURDERER! YOU KILLED OUR SISTER!" Mojo held up his knife and roared, "BEGONE, YOU DAUGHTERS OF SATAN! NEVER SHOW YOUR FACES AGAIN OR YOU'LL JOIN YOUR QUEEN!" With that, the sisters transformed into bats and flew away from the dungeons, then out of the castle.

Upon hearing the noise, the group hurries into the room. "Mojo, are you okay?" Rebecca exclaims with concern. "We heard Larain-" She and the others then gasp and screech to a halt upon seeing Larain lying dead on the floor, bloody and headless.

"Mojo," Rebecca says with amazement. "Did you...?"

Mojo turns to reveal his normally colored eyes and skin, then he spoke in his Japanese accent, "Now she'll never harm you, our friends, or anybody else."

Rebecca walks over to Mojo and seats herself next to him on the floor. She said, "She certainly got what she deserved and it couldn't have happened to a MEANER girl!"

"Indeed. Now she's back to where she belongs," Mojo replies.

Rebecca asked, "What happened when you weren't with us, Mojo? How did she turn you into a vampire?"

Mojo said, "When you three were taken away, I was being led towards some sort of throne and was tied to it. I threatened to kill her if she tried to harm you, but Larain smacked me and told me to be her king or let you three die. I spat into her face and said over my dead body, but the next thing I knew I was bitten and was nearly dying. She chanted a sort of spell after I was bitten. I felt a chalice near me and knew the smell that the liquid was blood. I tried not to drink it, but Larain forced my mouth open and had me drink it. She even kissed me when I tried to spit out the blood and made me swallow, then I blacked out. When I woke up, I was angry about what she did and then she took the blindfold off me before she began to put me in a spell Larain had me under. After she untied me and led me to the dungeons, I saw you and tried to remember."

Holding her hands, Mojo smiled, "I was glad that you said what we did when we met and fell in love, along with using true love's kiss to break the spell. Thank you, Rebecca."

Rebecca smiled back, "You're welcome, Mojo. I forgive you for what happened to you when you were under the spell." The two hugged, then they headed out of the castle and walked around the woods as the group were finding their way back to Townsville.

As they make their way home, Rebecca and the others turn to April, Deanna, Billy, Arturo, and Grubber. "We would...like to thank you all for all that you've done for us." Rebecca says sweetly.

"You sssssaved our livesssss about a million timesssss." Snake adds.

"We couldn't done it without you." Ace adds.

The five smile and blush contentedly. "You're quite welcome." April replies.

"You es muy mucho kind." Arturo adds.

"We'll do anything to save our friends." Deanna adds.

"Duh, yeah." Adds Billy.

"Phtbbht." Grubber razzes.

"Hmm," Rebecca muses wistfully. "We all make a pretty good team, don't we?"


	7. A Happy Victory

The group made it towards Townsville, then they looked to see the Powerpuffs and Professor Utonium rush towards them. The puppies also ran towards Mojo and Rebecca as they jumped up to their owners' arms, then gave kisses to Mojo and Rebecca.

Rebecca and Mojo laugh merrily. "We're so glad to se you again, babies."

"Is all well?" inquires concerned professor.

Rebecca said, "Yeah, but this is a really long story." Looking at Billy, she says to him, "Once we get to the end, don't try to say the story all over again. It's getting a bit old." Billy nods, "Duh, okey-dokey, Becca. Who, uh, wants to start?"

Mojo said, "I will. When Rebecca came over to visit us in the park, we were about to play a game of monkey in the middle with the football."

Ace said, "When the game was going on, we threw the ball and it landed somewhere in the bushes. Mojo went over to get it, but we heard him call for help. Me, Snake, and Becca went to see that Larain vampiress we saw when Mojo first got kidnapped by her when he had that vampire tranfission thing."

Rebecca corrected, "You mean transfusion?"

Ace said, "Yeah, that."

Mojo said, "When I was attacked by Larain, her sisters got the jump on Snake, Ace, and Rebecca." Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup gasped in alarm, "Oh no!" Professor Utonium said, "Those demons! What happened next?"

Deanna said, "The next thing you know, Larain and the vampire sisters kidnapped the four as they disappeared right before our eyes."

Arturo said, "When they disappeared, Deanna told us about Larain and how Rebecca managed to beat her to save Mojo. We all went to the church to talk to Monsignor Lebron in private and got some gear to ward off the vampires. We also found some footprints and followed them into the woods."

April said, "We then made our way to Larain's castle and hid to see Larain with her vampire sisters taking Mojo, Becca, Ace, and Snake inside the castle, then the doors were sealed," April elaborates. "We climbed in the window and made our way down the halls; all of a sudden, we were attacked by bats!"

The Powerpuffs gasp in fright,

"Fortunately, Billy remembered a trick Mojo had used to chase away some bats in an island cave, so I lent him my flashlight, which he used to ward them off." Deanna replies. The girls and professor breathe sighs of relief.

"We rounded a corner, where we found our amigos locked up and chained in a prison cell," Arturo continues. "We managed to pick the lock and free them, but Senor Mojo was still missing."

"Suddenly, Larain ambushed us," Rebecca elaborates. "She had turned Mojo into a vampire and erased his memories. He was ready to attack us, when I reminded him of all we had been through."

"This certainly jogged my memory," Mojo notes softly. "The power of love will always outweigh the power of evil." He gently puts his arm around Rebecca's shoulder; the girls and professor smile and sigh at this touching moment, and the puppies give small, blissful whimpers.

"Unfortunately, Larain wassssssn't going to take thissssss lying down," Snake elaborates. "Larain ssseparated Rebecca and Mojo and tried to attack himssss, ssso Mojo asked usssss to leave, while he dissspatched with Larain."

"Da vampires were about ta attack Mojo, when Grubber imitated a rooster crowin', makin' Larain's sisters think it was morning," Billy continues. "They flew up to da rafters 'n went ta sleep."

"Cool!" "Sweet!" "All right!" the Powerpuffs cheer.

"Unfortunately, Larain was not so easily fooled," Mojo elaborates. "I knew right then and there that I had to put a stop to her once and for all, so I found a wooden stake and drove it into her heart. Without taking chances, I got out a Bowie knife from my pocket. How it got there? I don't know, but I think Larain did when I was under her influence. Anyways, I used the knife and managed to cut her head clean off. Finally, that was the end of her."

The Powerpuffs and the Professor look on in awe, along with shock. "She'll never harm any of us ever again." Mojo notes in a soft voice.

Professor Utonium said, "That was very good thinking of how to defeat Larain and get everyone safe." Blossom asked, "Mojo, when you and the others were kidnapped, what happened and how did you get turned into a vampire?"

Mojo said, "Well, we were all knocked out unconscious when Larain and her sisters took us away. When we came to, the four of us were blindfolded and had our hands tied behind our backs. We were led through the woods and towards what I realized later was the castle, then I was separated from everyone else. Larain then led me towards some throne and tied me to it, then she threatened me about being her king and will kill Snake, Ace, and Becca if I refused. I threatened to kill her if she tried to harm Rebecca, but Larain smacked me and I told her that I wouldn't."

Bubbles asked, "What did you say when you refused?"

Mojo said, "Over my dead body. But my defiance nearly cost me my life and my soul. With that, I was bitten and nearly died." The Girls gasped in fear as the Professor did, then Mojo continued, "She chanted a sort of spell after I was bitten: Blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh. I was about to be force-fed some blood from a chalice, but I tried to keep my mouth shut. Sadly, she forced my mouth open and poured it into my mouth. When I tried to spit the blood out and nearly felt sick to my stomach, Larain kissed me and that result led me to swallowing the blood. It was awful and I felt like throwing up right at that time, but I couldn't."

Buttercup said, "That's nasty! If we were there, we could've stopped Larain and knocked her teeth out!"

Blossom asked, "And what happened next?"

Mojo took a deep breath and said, "I blacked out after swallowing the blood and the last thing I heard was Larain's gloat about me becoming her king. After waking up, I was angry about being turned into a vampire and Larain removed my blindfold. When I threatened to kill her if she harmed Ace, Rebecca, and Snake, Larain placed a spell on me in Romanian to make me forget Rebecca. After my bindings were removed, I was under the influence of the spell and tried remembering when I saw Rebecca. I was acting like myself when I was evil, mocked Rebecca, nearly hit her for refusing to join the vampires as a member, and cruelly said that being in love with her was the stupidest thing."

Placing a hand over his eyes, Mojo sadly sighed, "I felt ashamed of what I said and terrible, which to say that my actions and words made me feel cruel, cold, monstrous, heartless, and evil. But I'm grateful to Rebecca for making me change my mind and breaking the spell."

Blossom asked, "Becca, do you forgive him?"

Rebecca nodded, "I forgave him twice, once after he got his memory back and cried as he held me. Also, the second time after we got out of the castle and he told me what happened to him." Foxy looked at Mojo licked his face to get rid of some tears that fell from his eyes, then Mojo said, "I'm glad that this whole nightmare came to an end."

Rebecca said, "Me too."

Ace sighed, "Me three."

Snake said, "Me foursss."

Buttercup asked, "What about the other three vampires? Did they get their hearts impaled with stakes or shot with silver bullets?" Bubbles adds, "Did you burn them with holy water to make them melt?"

Mojo said, "No, they screamed in horror at seeing their sister all bloody and headless. They fled without putting up a fight."

"WOW!" the Powerpuffs cheer happily.

"All right, Mojo, you rock!" Buttercup exclaims happily. Mojo smiles and blushes modestly as he looks into Rebecca's eyes.

Rebecca smiled, "Yes, you do rock, Mojo."

Mojo smiled lovingly at Rebecca, "So hard." The two kissed, then Mojo says, "Well, anybody up for some Italian? We could all have some chicken alfredo, Caesar salad, and a side of garlic bread."

Everyone agreed, "Yeah! Let's do it! I want some! Me too!"

The Professor gives a kind laugh, "Wonderful!"


	8. Through Thick and Thin We Always Win

Within moments, the group is gathered at the kitchen table, enjoying the delicious meal. "Mmm, this is very good, professor," Deanna says as she takes a bite of chicken. "Thank you very much."

"Si, this es muy deliscioso!" Arturo adds through bites of salad.

The Professor smiles, "You're all quite welcome."

Mojo smiles as he munches a garlic stick, "Mmm, it's certainly good to be able to eat garlic again!" He and Rebecca then share a chuckle over this. The puppies yip happily as they happily eat chicken flavored kibble from their bowls.

After eating, Mojo and Rebecca, Ace and Deanna, and Snake and April all traipse out back of the house and seat themselves in the lawn chairs on the deck. The three couples gently breathe in the cool night air as they gaze up at the vast starry canvas above them.

Rebecca said, "The night is so beautiful." Off in the distance, the howling of wolves are heard. Mojo places an arm around Rebecca's shoulder and imitates Dracula, "Listen to them, childrrren of the night. Vhat music they make!" Rebecca giggled and said, "Oh, Mojo." Mojo chuckled and shrugged, "I couldn't help it."

The two held each other, then Rebecca held Mojo's hands and sang, "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime..." Mojo sang to her, "Say the word and I will follow you..." Rebecca and Mojo sang together in harmony, "Share each day with me each night, each morning... Anywhere you go, let me go too! Love me, that's all I ask of you..."

The two kissed, while everyone watched the warm scene and gave dreamy sighs. Deanna and Ace held each other, then Ace said, "Thanks for helping me and getting us out, babycakes." Deanna kissed him and said, "You're welcome, puddin' pop."

Snake and April then stare lovingly into each other's eyes. "Thankssssss so much for ressssscuing me and freeing ussssss, Honeypie." Snake says gratefully as he and April hold each other close. "You're quite welcome, Sugarpie." April replies as she plants a big kiss on his pointy nose.

As she and Ace gaze up at the stars, Deanna wistfully notes, "Thanks also very much for teaming up with Arturo, Billy, and Grubber."

"Indeed." Ace replies.

"We would have been lost without them." April notes. From the doorway, the three Gang Green Gang members smile and blush, moved by and very grateful of their friends' kind words.

"Aww, how sweet!" Bubbles coos.

"Love truly is the most powerful thing there is." Blossom notes. The puppies give small yips in agreement.

**THE END.**

Voice Cast

Rebecca Utonium-Jennifer Love-Hewitt  
Mojo Jojo-Roger L. Jackson  
Deanna Makatsch-Mila Kunis  
April Franklin-Mandy Moore  
Professor Utonium-Tom Kane  
Blossom-Cathy Cavadini  
Bubbles/Foxy/Bats-Tara Strong  
Buttercup-E.G. Daily  
Ace/Grubber/Big Billy/Bats-Jeff Glen Bennett  
Snake/Narrator/Waiter-Tom Kenny  
Little Arturo-Jeff Garcia  
Roxi-Jessie Flower  
Larain-April Winchell  
Katyah-Selena Gomez  
Odile-Kari Wahlgren  
Veronica-Sarah Michelle Gellar  
Wolves-Frank Welker, Grey DeLisle


End file.
